williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lasater Classics
List of Franchises 'Ánima Estudios and Carsfan360 Productions' ''TV Shows'' * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of El Chavo Animado * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * El Chapulín Colorado Animado ''Films'' * Magos y Gigantes (Wizards and Giants) * Imaginum * El Agente 00-P2 (Agent Macaw: Shaken and Stirred) * AAA – Sin Límite en el Tiempo (AAA: The Movie) * Don Gato y su Pandilla (Top Cat: The Movie) * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: La Pelicula (Gaturro: The Movie) * El Santos vs. La Tetona Mendoza * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys ''Direct-to-video'' * A Martian Christmas * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Los Amigos de Trepsi * Kung Fu Magoo * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Arriba y Abajo 'SLR Productions' * I Got a Rocket * Guess How Much I Love You * The Davincibles * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Deadly (AU TV series) * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * The Skinner Boys 'Curious Pictures and Carfams360 Productions' ''Television shows'' * Elmo's World (cartoon scenes) (1998-2009) * A Little Curious (1998-2000) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) * Hey Joel (2002) * Mucha Lucha (2002-2005) (From Warner Bros Animation) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * The Wrong Coast (2004) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Little Einsteins (2005-2009) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (2010-2011) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Eureka: Do You See What I See (animation scenes only) (2011) ''TV films and specials'' * My Scene: Jammin in Jamaica (2003) * My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) * My Scene Goes Hollywood : The Movie (2005) * PollyWorld (2006) * Barbie Diaries (2006) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation Z.E.R.O" (2006) * The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (2007; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios) 'Hyperion Pictures' ''films'' (TV) - Television film (DTV) - Direct to video * Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Runestone (1990) * Rover Dangerfiel (1991, with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Bébé's Kids (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) (DTV) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (DTV) * Playing by Heart (1998) * Tom's Midnight Garden (1999) * O' Christmas Tree (1999) (DTV) * Jingle Bells (1999) (TV) * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! (2000) (DTV) * My Louisiana Sky (2001) * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002, with Miramax Films) (DTV) * Three Way (2004, Brainstorm Media) * The Proud Family Movie (2005, with Disney Channel) (TV) * Marigold (2007) ''Short films'' * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * Chunks of Life (1994, with MTV) * The Need (2006) ''Television series'' * Amazing Stories (1985-1987) - Season 2, Episode 16: "The Family Dog" (1987, with NBC, Universal Television, Amblin Entertainment and The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1993-1994, with USA Network) * Life with Louie (1995-1998, with FOX) * The Adventures of Hyperman (1995-1996, with CBS) * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995-1999, with HBO) * Bone Chillers (1996, with ABC) * The Oz Kids (1996, with ABC) * ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids (1997-1998, with Discovery Kids) * The Proud Family (2001-2005, with Disney Channel) * Da Boom Crew (2004, with Kids' WB!) ''Television specials'' * The Oz Kids: Christmas in Oz (1996, with ABC) * The Sissy Duckling (1999, with HBO) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation and Carsfan360 Productions' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Gravity Falls (2012-2015) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Wander Over Youder (2013-2014) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of The 7D (2014-2015) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of The Lion Guard (2015) 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * Gawayn (2010) * The Small Giant (2010) * The Green Squad (2010) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) 'Additional by Warner Bros. Animation and Carsfan360 Productions' * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Histeria! (1998-2000) 'Additional by Porchlight Entertainment and Carsfan360 Productions' * Adventures From the Book of Virtues (co-production by VCET) (1996-2000) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Jay Jay The Jet Plane (co-production by Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment, Portfolio Entertainment, HIT Entertainment, DQ Entertainment, Alphanim, Nelvana, Studio B Productions, Modern Cartoons, Wonderwings.com Entertainment, and Knightscove Family Films) (1998-2005) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Tutenstein (co-production by Discovery Kids Original Productions) (2003-2008) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) * The Seventh Brother * Tiny Heroes 'Additional by Engine 15 Media' * Farklebery Farm * Car's Life * A Ant's Life * Piper Penguin and his Fatastic Flying Machines 'Additional Rights' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Big Bag (From Children's Television Workshop) * Eliot Kid * Tarzan (2013 film) * Justin Time * Famous 5: On the Case * Lil Creepers * Pippi Longstocking * Wild Grinders * Bubble Guppies Season 1 (January 24, 2011-October 24, 2011) * Hermie and Friends * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Sarah & Duck * Earth to Luna * Astroblast * The Chica Show * The Powerpuff Girls * Super Why! * Wallykazam! * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Fishtronaut * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * PAW Patrol * Super Wings * Little People Place (From Fisher-Price) * Rick and Morty * Back to the Jurassic (2015) * New Smokey Bear Song (2015) (From 2Tall Animation Studio) * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Kenny the Shark * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Golan The Insatiable (2013-14) * The King and the Mockingbird (2015) * Bobby's World * Shimmer and Shine * This is Daniel Cook. (From Marble Media) * This is Emily Yeung. (From Marble Media) * This is Scarlett and Isaiah. (From Marble Media) * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (From CCI Entertainment) * Joe & Jack (From CCI Entertainment) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (From CCI Entertainment) * Chloe's Closet (From Telegael) * Growing Up Creepie (From Telegael) * Dive Olly Dive! (From Telegael) * ToddWorld (From Telegael) * Zombie Hotel (From Telegael) * Mickey's Farm (From Best Boy) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala 'Adaptations From Classics' * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of The 7D in JollyWood (on Netflix) * Teenage FairyTale Dropouts (on Netflix) * The Davincibles is Adventures (on Netflix) * Ash and Dawn's Adventures of Little Einsteins and the Explorer (on Netflix) * Bubble Guppies (on France 5) * Phineas and Ferb in Summer (on Netflix) * Alfred Hedgehog (on Netflix) Gallery 876768767868 002.JPG 876768767868 012.JPG Gallery Franchises 748291936935672459.jpeg 876768767868 005.JPG 876768767868 006.JPG 876768767868 004.JPG 876768767868 007.JPG 1091929291919191920293.jpeg 9210110203344555591918171737.jpeg 89103888888888888888888.jpeg